


A Night To Remember

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Summerween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper gets drunk at the Summerween costume party.





	A Night To Remember

The night of June 22 is when the Gleeful twins held their annual Summerween party. Will was excited, he enjoyed the town’s made up holiday; but he mostly enjoyed getting Dipper to dress up.

Mabel helped, but Will was the one who did most of the decorating claiming: “you haven’t seen scary til you’ve been to hell’. There were cauldrons filled with dry ice in the corners of the ballroom, where they held the party. Three real ravens perched around the room in different places. Long tables sat in the the middle of the room filled with various types of foods and drinks. The table clothes on the tables even glowed in the dark.

Needless to say, William always did a good job decorating for the parties. It let him relax from his normal duties around the manor and have fun with Dipper.

When the ballroom was all set to receive guests in just a short hour, Will went up to see how Dipper was doing getting ready. He gently knocked on the door before entering. “It’s all set up, Dipper.” His eyes scanned the room and fell onto the grey changing screen. Will would see Dipper’s bare ankles.

“Well, I feel that this year’s party will far surpass last year’s.” Dipper said from behind the screen.

Smiling softly, Will sat down on the edge of the human’s bed. “I can only hope so.”

There was a comfortable silence for a minute before Dipper exited from behind the changing screen. “So?” The older teen asked with a bit of uncertainty. He was dressed as Erik from ‘The Phantom of the Opera’.

Will let out a small gasp. He always helps Dipper pick out a costume, but he is still always surprised how the human look in them. He scanned Dipper from head to toe. “You’re a perfect Erik, Dipper.” Will said getting up and kissing Dipper’s cheek that wasn’t hidden by his porcelain mask.

“Thank you, William. Though, you haven’t let me know what you’ll be wearing tonight.” Dipper asked, absentmindedly fixing a few stray hairs.

“Well, it’s a surprise this year.” The demon said quietly with an anxious bit of embarrassment.

For as much as Will liked planning the party, he didn’t dress up for it as much as one would think. Most years he would just go into his true form and hover around Dipper. But this year, he wore something for a change.

“Well, I know you’ll look wonderful no matter what you wear.” Dipper said with a small smile.

Dipper was first to leave the room and go down to the ballroom when the party started. He would greet the guests. Will told him he would be down in a moment, he just had to get dressed.

When Dipper shut the door behind him, Will got up and locked it so that Dipper could not peek at what his costume would be. With an excited smile, he snapped his fingers and his normal clothes were replaced with tonight's costume.

Will wore a black dress covered by dark blue robes. There was a thin, sparkly fabric trimming the robes. His normal, small, triangle shaped earrings were changed to silver stars; and his dress shoes altered into casual black boots. If Will was in his true form he would have a small, floating, top hat, but now he had a witches hat covered in constellations.

Will walked over to the body length mirror and Dipper’s room. He bit his lip and whispered: “I wonder if Dipper will like it.” Then he went downstairs to the party.

He walked down the long staircase and could already see that a few handfuls of people had already arrived. Pacifica Southeast came as something that looked like a zombie Alice in Wonderland, Gideon Pines came as either a tacky dresser or a tourist in Hawaii. Will saw Mabel going over to talk to Pacifica, she was dressed as a very lewd cat.

Will looked around for Dipper and finally found him hidden by a steaming cauldron at the end of the room. He sighed softly, Dipper was a wallflower at social events, so was Will most of the time. But that boy needs to have some fun.

“Hey.” He said softly, walking over to the human. “Having fun?”

“Oh, William.” Dipper looked up from his glass. “Yes, I’m having a nice time. Your outfit looks amazing, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Will’s cheeks flustered a bit and he stood besides Dipper.

“Who’s idea was it to spike the punch?” Dipper asked, handing his cup to Will.

The demon took a drink from the glass, sure enough there was the taste of alcohol mixed with the fruity punch. “I assure you it wasn’t me, but it’s still good.” He handed the cup back to Dipper.

“I bet you it was my sister.”

“I can’t say I disagree.” Will knew who had spiked the punch, because, it was him. He was going to have fun with his human this year. He did disguise the flavor of the vodka he put in so that whoever drank it would taste a faint amount of the substance. But there was actually a lot of vodka in the punch bowl.

Dipper would never suspect Will of doing this and Will knew it. He was a nice guy, but still a demon. And he had no regret for spiking the punch to get Dipper to have just a little fun.

The two stood there talking, hidden from the party. Music played as they talked, ranging from the current hits to Halloween songs.

Will didn’t mind that they were missing the party, he just enjoyed talking to Dipper in such a lax manner.

Suddenly a beat to a very familiar song came on. The Witch Doctor.

Will took Dipper’s free hand and smiled gently. “D-Do you want to dance?”

“Oh, sure.” Dipper said and Will could tell that he was already tipsy. Dipper downed the rest of his cup and pulled Will into the center of the room.

Will’s face heated with a blush, many people were staring at them. He hoped that Dipper would remember breaking his own rule about ‘no PDA’.

The two danced and to Will’s surprise they were waltzing. He thought that they had to look odd waltzing at a Summerween party to the Witch Doctor, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t fun.

Will could see a big smile behind Dipper’s mask and smiled along with him. A few times while they were dancing, Will was surprised to have Dipper twirl him.

But it was when Dipper dipped Will that the demon was most surprised. The song was just just ending when Dipper did it. The human leaned forward and kissed Will with some difficult, do to his mask. Finally, he just pulled the thing off and kissed Will properly.

Surprised, William kissed the human back. He had forgotten how Dipper was when he was intoxicated and he remember why Dipper never drank.

“W-William, let's head up to my room and I’ll make you feel like you’re in heaven again.” Dipper whispered with a slur, pulling Will back up and clinging to him.

Will nodded, holding on to Dipper so he didn’t fall. He pulled Dipper up and kissed him before taking him back upstairs.

Once back in Dipper’s room, Will gently put the drunken human on his bed and crawled on top of him. Will knew that Dipper would be too drunk to top, but didn’t mind. He started to unbutton Dipper’s dark shirt and smirked softly when he finally saw the humans bare chest.

This was going to be a night to remember for them both.


End file.
